Melinda's Playing Hard to Get
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Melinda plays hard to get to get her one true love. Songfic


_Title: _**Melinda's Playing Hard to Get**

_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.**

_Summary: _**Melinda plays hard to get to get her one true love. Song-fic**

_A/N: _**Okay, I kinda lied. This might be one of my last stories. I still have a little time to write a few more stories. So whatever I can get through today, I'll post. The song BTW is Caramel-City High**

**Melinda's Playing Hard to Get**

"Melinda, what are you listening to?" Olivia asked. Melinda stopped humming and took her headphones out of her ears.

"What?" she asked. Olivia repeated the question. "Um, something special." Melinda answered.

"You still up for the bar, tonight?" Olivia asked. Melinda nodded. "I'm gonna surprise everyone tonight. Just you guys watch," Melinda said.

"You gonna do something for your boo?" Olivia teased. "He's not my boo. We're just close friends like you and Elliot were," Melinda groaned.

"And look where Elliot and I are now," Olivia said, holding her wedding ring hand up.

"Face it, I can see you and Fin tying the knot, too." Olivia told Melinda.

"He's not my boo," Melinda repeated. "He's your booooooooo," Olivia mocked.

Melinda groaned. "Does Casey find you this annoying?" Melinda asked. Olivia nodded.

"Oh, boy. Now I remember why I work in the morgue," Melinda muttered.

"Oh, and Olivia… not everyone can work miracles like you. Not everyone can fall in love in this line of duty, and you know that." Melinda informed.

Fin came in and looked at the girls. "Mel, ready to go?" he asked Melinda.

"Yeah, let's get outta the morgue." She responded. "Boo," Olivia whispered in Melinda's ear.

Melinda glared at Olivia. "Mel, can I get a…" Melinda knew exactly what he wanted.

A kiss on the cheek. Olivia grinned. "Chance to hold my purse? Sure." Melinda said, handing him her purse.

She walked out. "What's with Mel?" Fin asked Olivia. Olivia smirked and shrugged.

* * *

_At the bar…_

"I'll have a Manhattan, sweet, and she'll take, what Liv, a martini on the rocks?" Elliot said. Olivia nodded. "And you?" the bartender asked Fin and Melinda.

"I'll have a martini, dry, and…" Fin started. "I'll have an apple martini." Melinda interrupted. "Alright," The bartender said, leaving.

Melinda sighed. A few minutes later, the bartender came back with the drinks.

Everyone took their drinks. Melinda took a sip of her drink. A guy came over to Melinda. "Hey, cutie, what are…"

"What am I doing here? I'm minding my damn business, which you should do." Melinda interrupted, taking another sip of her drink.

"Why you playing hard to get, babe? Cause I know that you would like to get lucky tonig…" Melinda interrupted him again.

"Don't try it, asshole. So, I suggest you leave." Melinda said. "Hey, I'm tryna be nice!" The guy said, grabbing Melinda's arm.

"What the… get off!" Melinda yelled. Fin stood up. Melinda twisted her arm to be released. She stood up and twisted the guys arm to his back.

She grabbed the guy's head and slammed it on the bar counter. Everyone looked at Melinda.

"Leave, now. If you ever lay a finger on me again… let's just say you won't be able to reproduce." Melinda warned.

"Got that cupcake?" Melinda said, sweetly. The guy nodded. Melinda let go.

The guy ran out of the bar. Melinda and Fin sat down. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," Fin said.

Melinda smirked. "Alright, everyone. Karaoke night starts in one minute." A guy by a microphone said.

"Karaoke? When did this start?" Olivia asked. "Tonight. We had posters out front saying that for weeks," The bartender said.

"I'll be back." Melinda said, getting up. Melinda came back a few seconds later.

The guy by the microphone came back on the stage.

"Alright, peeples. We're gonna start off this karaoke night with our first volunteer, Melinda!"

Everyone started clapping. "What?!" Fin, Olivia and Elliot said. Melinda stood up and went on stage.

She looked at Fin and smiled. "This song is for someone special." she said.

The song started playing and everyone was silent.

_You can say I'm plain Jane, but it's not the same  
I ain't in to big names, but I like nice things  
I watch boxing matches and the football games  
I wouldn't mind being an actress, but I love to sing  
I like going out, takin' walks and stuff  
I don't run with many girls cause they talk too much  
I enjoy quiet nights at home, curl up next to ya  
Though I ain't a virgin that don't mean I'm having sex with ya  
_

_  
Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise  
_

_  
Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise  
_

_  
Baby look me in my eyes  
And tell me if  
I'm the kinda girl you like  
I'm feeling you  
Cause baby you're my kinda guy  
Think about it, you just might  
wanna run with this  
All night long  
And if you want me we can keep this going  
Let me tell you I'm the type that's strong  
And I don't trust a lot of men I'm independent I'm ain't like some other women_

_Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise  
_

_  
Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise_

Fin stood up.

_Ven aqui, Ven aqui Mama  
Baby girl don't you know you're a star_

It was Fin, singing.

_See We could take a little trip to mi casa  
Spend the night popping cris in the hot tub_

Melinda smiled. Fin walked onto the stage.

_See I ain't never seen no girl like you  
Every sexy little thing you do  
5'5' brown eyes with your thick thighs  
Every time I see your smile its got me hypnotized_

'I love you,' Melinda mouthed. Fin smiled. She held the microphone close to her mouth.

"_Mira,_" Melinda started. "_So can I get your number?_" Fin went along with the song. "_Mi amor mira bien, Te encantara si quisieras lo tendras"_

"_I don't know what you said, but I like it,_" Fin chuckled.

_Dondequiera, soy notada  
Lo que anelo lo consigo  
Piel morena, ojos negros  
Y sonrisa soleada_

_Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise _

_Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise _

_Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise_

_Anywhere I go I'm spotted  
And anything I want I got it  
5'5 with brown eyes  
Smile like the sunrise _

_5'5 with brown eyes  
smile like the sunrise _

_5'5 with brown eyes  
smile like the sunrise _

Melinda sung the last verses. Everyone applauded. Fin and Melinda walked off stage holding hands.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Fin told Melinda. "Last year of high school. And remembering the song doesn't hurt," Melinda responded.

"Oh, so that's what you were listening to." Olivia said. Then she grinned.

"See, what I'd tell ya?" she mocked. "I admit it. He's my boooooo!" Melinda admitted.

"I do too," Fin said. Melinda looked at him in confusement. "Oh," she realized. "I love you more." Melinda said. "Mel, I love you…"

"Oh, boy. This is going to be a long show," Elliot muttered. "I'll get the drinks!" Olivia replied, heading back to the bar.

* * *

**End! That's the end of this! And for that I gave you only a little EO. But it's Melinda's and Fin's story! I only have a little time with my computer before I stop going on. This sux, but I'm making the best out of it! Review for me! Thanx 4 reading! Livvy Bear93**


End file.
